this thing, it's killing
by littleparadox
Summary: Keberadaan yang datang dan pergi, perasaan yang ditarik kembali. Bagi Sasuke, semuanya sama saja. / AU / Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri


**Disclaimer **| Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. I am not taking any profit by making this fanfiction.

* * *

**This thing, it's killing.**

**.**

Saat Sakura mencium Hyuuga Neji di lapangan bola setelah paruh waktu pertama, Sasuke tahu bahwa itu dimaksudkan untuknya. Untuk dia tatap lekat hingga seseorang meniup peluit dan pundak Sakura ditarik untuk kembali ke tribun, Neji masih berada di awang-awang, dan pertandingan kembali dilanjutkan. Bayangan itu menempel di otaknya sampai dua gol kemudian, masih bibir bertemu bibir, renggutan di atas jersey, dengan senyum yang tertinggal. Dia berusaha tidak memikirkannya. Sakura selalu bertindak seperti itu. Dia tidak boleh memikirkannya. Tidak pernah boleh.

Dia masih berusaha membuang hal itu dari otaknya seminggu kemudian, saat dia menyudutkan Sakura di laboratorium kimia, saling menatap, buku-buku masih di tangan. Jarak mereka lebih dekat dari semeter. Bukan jarak di mana Sasuke bisa melihat kilat di mata Sakura, namun dia merasa dia bisa melihatnya, tepat di balik iris yang sempat dia anggap cantik. Terlalu jauh dan terlalu dekat di saat yang sama. Otaknya keburu beku saat dia mencoba berpikir dan berniat mengatakan hal-hal lain.

Hal-hal lain, selain, "kenapa mencium Hyuuga Neji?"

Kepada pertanyaan itu Sakura perlahan mendengus, kemudian sudut bibirnya naik. Bukan senyum. Sakura tidak suka tersenyum kalau dia tidak benar-benar ingin, dan Sasuke tidak yakin dia ingin tersenyum di hadapannya. Lengannya ada di samping tubuhnya, dan Sasuke merasa jarak mereka semakin dekat, padahal tidak.

"Kenapa penasaran?" Sasuke akan senang sekali untuk menganggapnya sebagai mekanisme defensif, membalas pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan, namun Sakura tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya sendiri kalah. Dia diam saja. "Kukira kamu nggak akan lihat, toh. Ternyata lihat juga."

_Tidak lihat, tidak lihat,_ Sasuke ingin bilang. Tidak lihat, meski kamu menciumnya saat nyaris seisi sekolah hadir. Tidak lihat meski kalian berada tepat di tengah lapangan dan kalian berciuman lama sekali sampai Sasuke kira tidak akan lepas.

"Jawab saja." Nada perkataan Sasuke tidak marah, tidak pula mendesak. Hanya meminta. Ekspresi di wajah Sakura tidak melunak. Sasuke menatapnya, lengkungan hidung dan alis yang tergurat sempurna, dilatari cahaya pukul tiga dan kucuran air dari filter akuarium kura-kura di sudut ruangan. Sakura tidak bersuara untuk waktu yang lama.

"Untuk keberuntungan," ringan, seperti tidak ada apa-apa, nadanya seperti membodohi, merendahkan, "agar menang. Oh, kamu payah."

Dan mungkin Sasuke memang payah karena otaknya tidak pernah bisa mencapai level _hal-hal lain. _Masih pada Sakura, pada matanya yang menantang, pada bibirnya yang dipulas pelembap. Pada keberuntungan yang katanya ada di sana. Pada sarkasme di balik lidahnya.

"Sudah selesai?" Sakura maju selangkah, dan Sasuke tidak mundur. Sakura menatapnya sekali lagi, lebih tajam, dan tidak berkata apa-apa seiring ia melewati Sasuke dan keluar pintu.

Sakura mencium Neji lagi di pertandingan berikutnya, kali ini di bawah tribun, menurut gosip. Hari itu tim mereka kalah tanding.

.

Kali pertama Sasuke mengingatnya, rambut Sakura pendek setengkuk dan sama sekali tidak rapi, mencuat dari segala sisi. Sasuke tidak menyukainya, berusaha menyisirinya risih dengan Sakura memelototi, namun tidak pernah mencegah. Hal sepele yang melatarbelakangi semua delikan yang dia berikan kepada Sakura, lirikan terkecil sekali pun. Hal sepele nomor dua setelah matanya; hijau dan tajam, selalu menatap Sasuke seperti Sasuke berbohong. Tatapan tidak percaya. Tatapan bosan.

Mata yang mengikuti sepanjang gerakan tangannya, ke ujung-ujung jemarinya, saat mereka duduk di bangku paling belakang di kelas yang sudah kosong untuk mengerjakan tugas tambahan. Tangan yang perlahan meninggalkan pena untuk menyisiri anak rambut yang meloncat-loncat, untuk menangkup pipi, untuk menyusur sepanjang bibir bawah, dan merangkum wajah Sakura saat Sasuke menciumnya. Tidak lama. Hanya beberapa waktu sampai Sakura mendesah dan wajahnya merah, jemarinya ceroboh menyenggol pena, dan mereka berusaha mengerjakan kembali tugas mereka dalam diam.

Sasuke sempat berpikir itulah yang membuat Sakura marah—karena tiga hari kemudian, saat mereka masih menunggu di halte bis yang sama dan duduk bersebelahan, Sasuke masih tidak bicara apa-apa. Tidak sepatah kata meskipun ia selalu berada di dekat Sakura. Tidak pula mengungkit soal kerja kelompok mereka, menatapnya dengan cara yang sama, atau menggerutu karena rambutnya. Berhenti sampai situ saja. Dari situlah dia mencoba rute yang berbeda untuk pulang dan mencari bis yang lebih malam. Dari situlah dia menjauh.

Sejak dulu pun ia tahu Sakura bukan orang yang sabar, karena meski gadis itu juga tidak bicara apa-apa, dia bertanya. Bertanya dengan tatapan mata yang sedetik lebih lama kala pelajaran. Bertanya dengan menyebut namanya, _Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, _dengan cara yang membuatnya gila. Bertanya dengan berhenti di tempat saat mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan di koridor, membiarkan Sasuke melewatinya terlebih dulu sebelum ia melangkah lagi.

Kalanya Sasuke mencoba bicara, dia melakukannya dengan bodoh, menahan Sakura saat pulang sekolah dan bilang, "jangan marah."

"Aku nggak marah," dari Sakura datang seperti hukuman, karena gadis itu berhenti tersenyum padanya sudah sejak lama dan kali itu bibirnya melengkung menyenangkan.

.

Berita tentang pertengkaran antara Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino tersebar jauh, bahkan hingga telinga murid-murid kelas satu. Bahwa mereka bertengkar di dalam toilet lantai tiga saat istirahat, saling menjambak dan menendang dan mencakar, hingga tiga guru mendobrak pintu dan melerai gadis-gadis itu. _Anak kecil, _orangtua mereka bilang, sambil mengelus pipi yang merah dan lutut yang berdarah. Cekcok semata yang berlanjut semakin parah. Seperti anak kucing berebut benang. Mereka diberi hukuman. Skorsing kedua dalam catatan Sakura, yang pertama karena dia bolos tiga hari berturut-turut tanpa keterangan.

Sasuke mengunjunginya malam itu, dengan kantung plastik berisi susu cokelat. Mereka duduk di tangga tepat di depan pinggir sungai, pukul delapan, ditemani laron yang mengitari lampu dan bunyi jangkrik di sesemakan.

"Kamu nggak perlu datang," gerutu Sakura, gigi menjepit sedotan. _Aku tidak mau melihatmu _tersembunyi tepat di baliknya, namun tidak ia katakan. Sasuke ada di sampingnya, tidak menatap, tidak pula mencoba. Rambut Sakura masih berantakan dan celananya terlalu pendek untuk musim semi yang masih beku.

"Kalau begitu jangan minum susunya." Tangan Sasuke, namun, tidak bergerak untuk mengambil. Sakura masih memandang ke depan, jemari merogoh kantung plastik untuk mengintip berapa kotak yang ada di dalam. Semuanya ia letakkan di sisi badannya yang lain, yang bukan di sebelah Sasuke.

Keheningan jatuh agak lama sebelum Sasuke berkata lagi, "untuk apa bertengkar dengan Ino?"

Sakura mendengus, "karena dia brengsek," seolah itu jawaban paling jelas sedunia, "dan karena dia pikir Hyuuga Neji miliknya sejak kelas satu. Cewek bego."

Burung malam berkicau di kejauhan dan laron mengitari lampu jalanan di sebelah mereka. Jangkrik masih berbunyi. Rumah-rumah hanya diterangi lampu teras, berjajar dari seberang sungai kecil. Sasuke menghitung sampai sepuluh sebelum otaknya kembali gagal mencapai _hal-hal lain._

"Memangnya dia milik siapa?"

Dia tidak berharap mendengar apa jawabannya, tentu—bukan juga karena ia mengharapkan sesuatu yang lain. Sakura menyeruput susunya keras-keras sampai kotaknya mengerut, dan ia merogoh satu lagi dari plastik.

"Bukan milikku." Dia menjawab sambil menusukkan sedotan di lubangnya, tidak peduli, nadanya acuh. Sasuke membiarkannya sejenak, membiarkan kata-katanya meresap, sebelum ikut merogoh plastik dan mengeluarkan satu kotak lagi susu. Diseruputnya dalam diam.

Rasanya manis di atas lidahnya saat dia akhirnya menoleh dan menatap gadis itu—rambutnya sudah sedikit lebih panjang, nyaris mencapai pundak. Alisnya bertaut dan bibirnya merengut. Satu, dua, tiga detik, hingga Sakura menoleh juga ke arahnya dan menyalak, "apa?"

Dan sebelum Sasuke bisa berpikir lebih jauh, ia bangkit, menaiki tangga menuju jalan perumahan, meninggalkan Sakura dengan dua kotak susu yang tersisa. _Sisir rambutmu sebelum tidur _menggantung dari lidahnya.

.

Meski lulus dengan nilai pas-pasan dan dengan tes bahasa inggris seprefektur yang gagal, Sakura tetap merayakannya—mengecat rambutnya, seluruhnya, dengan warna merah muda. Semacam lelucon karena namanya, Sasuke kira, karena Sakura tampak bahagia sekali saat ia berfoto dengan teman-temannya dengan seragam yang sudah coreng-moreng dan buku-buku yang dirobek. Rambutnya kini sepundak dan paling berantakan sepanjang Sasuke pernah melihatnya. Ia sendiri ditepuk di pundak oleh wali kelas karena mencapai peringkat tiga besar satu sekolah mereka, ditawari beasiswa, kesempatan bekerja di ibukota. Dia tersenyum dan bilang dia akan memikirkannya.

Tetapi dia tidak memikirkannya; dia sama sekali tidak memikirkannya selama dia meminta orangtuanya untuk pulang duluan, untuk menyiapkan makan malam bersama kakaknya, sementara ia membereskan barang-barangnya yang tertinggal di kelas. Dia tidak memikirkannya karena sesungguhnya semua barangnya sudah rapi, sudah tak ada yang perlu diambil lagi. Dia tidak memikirkannya—kakinya melangkah tak menentu, melewati kelas-kelas, melewati koridor, melewati lapangan.

Dan di sanalah Sakura berdiri—tegak, pandangan ke depan, di tribun yang paling tinggi. Rambutnya menyala ditimpa senja. Seragamnya sebuah bencana karena bernoda spidol dan cat, tali sepatunya tidak terikat.

"Kamu pasti disuruh ke Todai, ya," seloroh Sakura, agak mencemooh, saat Sasuke mendekat.

"Kamu sendiri?" berhenti di samping gadis itu, jarak semeter yang tidak dekat dan tidak jauh, menatap jingga di langit yang nampak asing.

Pada itu Sakura tertawa, keras. "Nilaiku hancur. Mau langsung kerja saja."

"Setidaknya belajar lagi dulu," kata Sasuke, dahinya mengerut. Sakura tertawa.

"Kamu selalu kebanyakan teori, tahu?" namun tidak ada racun di kata-katanya, tidak ada sarkasme. Hanya lengkungan bibir. Dia tertawa keras dan giginya kelihatan. Rapi.

Di telinga Sasuke, kedengarannya kosong. Suara yang kosong, pandangan yang kosong, tapak kaki yang kosong, seiring Sakura memposisikan dirinya agar bisa melihat wajah Sasuke, senyumnya timpang. Dari belakangnya, sinar matahari meledak.

Dengan satu gerakan pelan, gadis itu menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga, dan berkata, "bagus, kan?" menelengkan kepalanya ke satu sisi agar Sasuke melihat. Dan dari jarak sedekat ini, Sasuke bisa mengaguminya lebih jelas, lebih lama. Merah muda di atas kulit yang putih, di sebelah mata yang hijau. Warna yang terlalu mencolok untuk pilihan cat rambut. Warna yang terlalu berani—barangkali gadis itu menutup mata dan membuka katalog seperti sebuah undian, kemudian menunjuk secara acak.

Sasuke menahan tangannya untuk tidak menyentuh rambutnya, "agak terlalu terang."

Dia terlihat seperti malaikat.

.

Dan Sasuke mengakui Sakura memang terlihat seperti malaikat ketika ia tertidur. Ketika rambut merah mudanya menutupi separuh wajahnya saat ia berbaring miring di kasur Sasuke, pulas terlelap. Ia terlihat seperti malaikat bahkan ketika ia masuk kamar Sasuke dengan kata-kata yang lebih seperti dumelan dibanding penjelasan, bahwa teleponnya tidak diangkat, bahwa dia bertengkar dengan orangtuanya dan ia butuh tempat untuk tidur semalam saja. Sasuke tidak menolak. Dia tidak pernah bisa menolak.

Jarum jam memanjat ke angka dua dini hari, dan Sasuke masih duduk di kursi. Tidak bergerak. Sudah dua jam semenjak Sakura terlelap, setengah menangis, setengah meraung. Menolak bicara banyak ke Sasuke dan hanya bilang, "aku mau tidur," sebuah pernyataan alih-alih minta ijin, dan Sasuke membiarkannya mengambil tempat tidurnya. Membiarkannya tidur tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa, meski Sasuke tidak yakin gadis itu akan menjelaskan esok paginya. Barangkali, ia akan bangun sebelum Sasuke bangun, dan pergi. Mungkin ia tak akan menghubunginya untuk satu bulan lagi. Ia akan menghilang dari apartemennya, menghilang dari antara buku-buku dan esainya, menghilang dari matanya.

Dia tidak pernah bertanya—mungkin karena itulah Sakura tidak mau repot-repot menjelaskan. Karena Sasuke berlagak seolah ia tidak ingin tahu, atau berlagak seolah ia sudah tahu. Bahwa Sakura sesungguhnya mengijinkan Sasuke memasuki hidupnya melebihi yang ia sadari. Bahwa sesungguhnya Sasuke tahu apa yang terjadi, namun mereka berdua ingin meletakkannya di sini saja, sampai sini saja, jangan dilanggar lebih jauh. Mereka hidup di dua sisi kota yang berbeda. Mereka melanjutkan hidup mereka masing-masing. Dan di antara keduanya, terkadang, mereka bertemu satu sama lain secara tidak sengaja.

Sasuke sudah tahu itu semenjak mereka berdua lulus dan pergi ke jalan yang bertolak belakang—Sasuke dengan sekolah persiapannya untuk ke Tokyo, Sakura dengan toko keluarganya di pusat kota, tidak melanjutkan kuliah. Sesuatu datang dan pergi di antara telepon yang terkadang berdering, pertemuan di jalan-jalan tua, dan isak tangis saat Sakura mencarinya—ayahku berhutang, aku tidak punya uang. Aku tidak mau melanjutkan kuliah, tapi aku dipaksa. Sasuke, sini. Sasuke, sekarang kamu di mana? Sasuke, kamu dengar? Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke.

Dan dia selalu datang.

Tangannya digenggam erat saat ia mencoba bangkit dari kursi dan menuju sofa di ruang tengah. Dari atas kasur, satu mata Sakura membuka, dan ia membuang napas panjang. Kantuk masih membayangi, dan tatapan mata mereka tidak lepas.

"Mau ke mana," suara yang parau, ditarik oleh tidur, "sini."

Dan Sasuke tidak membaringkan badannya, tidak pula terlelap sampai pagi, seiring ia duduk di kasur dengan jemari Sakura menyelip di antara miliknya. Helaian rambut merah muda tertinggal di bantalnya ketika pagi menjelang dan Sakura menghilang, tidak menghubunginya atau mengabari.

.

Kali berikutnya Sasuke mengingatnya, ia sudah berada di Tokyo, dan di sanalah Sakura berada—rambut dicat pirang, mata bermaskara, dan jaket yang terlalu besar satu ukuran. Tatapannya menunggu, menilai, menusuk Sasuke saat ia balas menatapnya dari depan minimarket dua puluh empat jam. Pukul sebelas malam dan Sakura memakai celana yang masih terlalu pendek. Di tangannya ada kantung plastik kecil. Mereka berdiri dalam diam hingga salah seorang maju, menyenggol pundak yang lain, dan yang lainnya mengikuti dari belakang.

Jembatan penyeberangan memberikan pemandangan yang indah, karena kamu bisa melihat puluhan mobil berkejaran dengan lampu yang menyala-nyala. Klakson membahana. Motor saling berdempet. Tokyo tidak pernah mati, dinamikanya membunuh, kecepatannya mengerikan. Semua orang terburu-buru. Semua orang saling mendorong di dalam lautan pekerjaan dan uang. Semua orang termasuk Sasuke, yang tergopoh-gopoh dengan tahun terakhirnya di universitas, dan Sakura, yang mengambil tiga pekerjaan sekaligus. Tokyo yang jauh berbeda dari kota kecil mereka di Kochi, yang dapat meraupmu dalam satu genggaman kalau kamu tidak berhati-hati. Dan di sini, di atas jembatan, dengan badan yang jauh lebih kecil dan ramping, Sasuke ingin merengkuh Sakura dan menyembunyikannya dari dunia, dari tiga pekerjaannya, dari semua yang harus ia bayar.

(Tidak rapuh. Sakura tidak pernah rapuh, karena ia seperti baja yang sangat, sangat keras kepala. Sangat sulit dipatahkan.)

Mereka belum saling bicara sampai Sakura merogoh kantung plastiknya dan mengeluarkan sekotak rokok, dan dengan gerakan yang mulus, mengambil sebatang. Dari dalam jaketnya yang kebesaran ia meraih sebuah korek api, seperti model zippo yang usang, dan menyalakannya perlahan. Asap mengepul dari antara bibirnya dan sejenak dia terlihat seperti seekor naga, seiring ia mendelik kepada Sasuke, "kenapa?"

Sasuke ingin menjaga agar alisnya tetap turun, dahinya tetap mulus, kata-katanya tetap dipikir. Pandangannya dilepas dari Sakura dan ia menggumam, "tidak apa-apa," sembari memandang jalanan. Ia masih merasakan mata Sakura di sisi wajahnya, menunggu.

Rokoknya dijepit di antara dua jari, "kamu kangen Kochi?" kota mereka, kota pinggir laut yang damai dan tenang. Sasuke tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkannya—hanya sekali-dua kali saat tugas-tugasnya membuat frustrasi.

"Lumayan," tandasnya singkat, lengan menopang badan di pinggir jembatan, lampu-lampu dari kendaraan nampak semakin blur di mata. Di kejauhan sana, ada klakson panjang dari satu truk. Bising.

Dia mendengar Sakura tertawa kecil, "aku nggak kangen."

Bukannya Sasuke berpikir bahwa Sakura betah di Kochi, tidak. Dengan langkahnya yang selalu dua kali lebih maju dan jalan-jalan pintas yang ia agungkan, Sakura tidak bisa menetap di sana. Ia butuh sesuatu yang lebih menantang. Yang mampu menampung semua kreativitasnya, semua pijakannya yang terlalu doyong ke kiri atau ke kanan, semua kata-kata yang mau ia teriakkan. Sakura membutuhkan tempat seperti Tokyo; tempat di mana Sasuke pikir dia cukup mampu untuk tinggal bersama seseorang, di apartemen kecilnya di pusat kota. Di mana dia pikir dia sudah bisa mulai melamar pekerjaan di beberapa perusahaan. Di mana dia pikir dia bisa meraup Sakura sama seperti kota itu meraupnya, dan dia akan menahannya lebih kuat, melindunginya lebih baik, lebih aman.

Tetapi Sakura bukan orang yang bisa dikurung dan dilindungi dari dunia luar, karena ia membutuhkan rintangan. Ia membutuhkan sesuatu untuk dikalahkan. Ia sesuatu yang akan meledak sewaktu-waktu, jangkar yang menahan Sasuke di tempat, daya yang selalu memantul, kembali ke Sasuke, kembali ke Sasuke, kembali ke Sasuke. Memintanya, pertolongannya, perhatiannya, kata-katanya, bahkan ketika Sasuke lelah. Ketika Sasuke tidak mau lagi bertahan di sisinya, melihatnya, muak karena gadis itu datang dan pergi, menolak semua ikatan yang ia tawarkan. Sakura tidak mau ditahan. Tidak mau diberitahu. Tidak mau memaklumi apa-apa mengenai Sasuke, pikirannya, perasaannya, hatinya.

Dan tetap saja—dia selalu berada di sana, dan Sasuke selalu ada di sana juga untuknya.

"Selamat untuk kelulusanmu tahun depan."

Demikian kata Sakura tepat di depan bibirnya, napasnya hangat, terlalu dekat. Keberadaannya hilang di balik asap rokok dan lampu jalanan, di balik jaket yang terlalu besar. Ucapan selamat, karena Sakura tidak akan menghubunginya sampai tahun depan.

Atau sampai selamanya. Dia tidak mau tahu.

.

Kali berikutnya ia bertemu Sakura adalah dua tahun kemudian, di dalam sebuah pesta privat di salah satu bar paling terkenal di Tokyo, di antara pandangan yang mengabur dan alkohol yang merasuk sampai tulang, di antara musik yang mendentum dan banyak, banyak, banyak sekali kulit yang tersentuhan. Dia di ujung ruangan satu, dan dia sendiri di ujung ruangan yang lainnya. Sasuke pikir dia mabuk, tapi tidak, karena birnya baru saja akan ia teguk. Mata Sakura tajam dan mengikis, lurus terpancang. Gelasnya urung mampir ke bibirnya.

Rambut Sakura kini merah menyala dan sepunggung, jaketnya kulit dan tidak lagi kebesaran, dan di jari manisnya ada sebuah cincin. Dari kekasihnya, katanya, saat mereka berdiri berdampingan di atap, memandang Tokyo yang kecil di bawah. Lampunya berkelap-kelip. Samar-samar Sasuke masih bisa mendengar musik, namun hanya melodi kecil. Telinganya ditulikan karena matanya memandang. Mata Sakura masih begitu hijau.

Dan gadis itu tersenyum, senyum yang sama, seperti satu dekade yang lalu kala mereka masih enam belas. Senyum sebelum Sasuke merebutnya, menciumnya dan tidak mengembalikannya. Senyum yang tidak pernah muncul semenjak Sakura memutuskan bahwa mereka tidak lagi kenal, tidak lagi berteman, tidak lagi didefinisikan oleh apa pun. Senyum yang Sasuke tunggu, sepuluh tahun lalu, saat dia menyesal dan meminta maaf dengan cara tertolol. Sakura tersenyum dan rasanya tidak kosong, tidak sekosong pijakan kakinya di tribun teratas lapangan bola, saat rambutnya masih merah muda.

"Sai memintaku menikahinya dan aku bilang tidak," Sakura berkata, angin menyibak rambutnya dan menyaput pipinya dengan rona. Tawa kecil muncul setelahnya, "tapi aku masih pakai cincinnya. Menurutmu bodoh?"

Di saat-saat seperti ini Sasuke berharap ia masih memiliki birnya, masih bisa menyibukkan tangannya. Tetapi koleganya ada di bawah, siap menyeretnya dan memerangkapnya di dalam satu ronde minum kalau dia kembali. Dia tidak menjawab, hanya menatap. Sakura balas menatapnya, dan kali ini, ia tidak menyahut dengan galak, 'apa?' atau 'kenapa?'

Tapi dia juga terdiam, bibirnya tak lagi tersenyum, menunggu perkataan Sasuke. Di sanalah air matanya mengalir, mulanya pelan, dan ia menghadap langit Tokyo kala ia mencoba menghapusnya, namun tetesannya malah menderas. Yang Sasuke dengar adalah isakan, tarikan napas yang dalam, suara yang dia tidak suka. Dalam hidupnya, sudah beberapa kali ia mendengar Sakura menangis. Yang ini yang terburuk.

"Kukira kamu punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan," katanya di antara tangisan, setengah terkekeh, "setelah selama ini. Kukira kamu, dari semua orang yang aku tahu."

Mungkin terlalu muluk kalau Sasuke bilang dia juga mengira demikian. Dia, dari semua orang. Dia, karena dialah yang memulai, dan sampai sekarang tidak selesai. Nyatanya dia terdiam dan membiarkan gadis itu menangis, tidak meraih pipinya, tidak mengusap air matanya.

"Dan aku bahkan tidak bisa membuang cincinnya, kamu tahu," suaranya serak dan jarinya dipandangi, ramping melawan malam yang benderang. Di langit, tidak ada bintang. "Dia sudah pindah sebulan yang lalu, dan aku masih di sini."

Seolah Sasuke bisa mendengar alasan mengapa Sakura tinggal, tetapi ia tidak meresponsnya. Seolah ia bisa merasakannya, tatapan Sakura yang sedetik lebih lama, kata-kata yang ditahan. Dia masih tidak menjawab saat Sakura merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sekotak rokok, mengambil sebatang, menyelipkannya di antara bibirnya, dan mencari-cari pemantik. Lidahnya mengutuk saat ia tidak menemukannya, dan ia tidak sadar ketika Sasuke mengambil satu rokok dari kotaknya dan menjepitnya di antara mulutnya.

Dia pun melakukannya tanpa betul-betul berpikir. Menyentuh dagu Sakura, membuatnya sedikit mendongak agar rokok mereka sejajar. Dan dari saku celananya, sebuah pemantik—zippo usang, seperti milik Sakura dulu. Dinyalakannya di antara rokok mereka berdua, menyulut asap dari dua batang. Mata Sakura terlihat redup dibandingkan api kecil yang berkobar.

Lidahnya terasa seperti nikotin, candu baru yang menyebar. Sakura terpaku di posisi yang sama dengan mata yang basah. Dialihkannya pandangan, pemantik disorongkan ke dalam genggaman. Jemari Sakura dingin, dan cincinnya terasa beku.

Tawa itu muncul bersama asap, lebih banyak, seiring Sakura mendengus. Air matanya masih menjejak di pipi. Rambutnya disisir dengan jemari, merah menimpa hitam dari jaketnya. Tertawa sedih.

"Dan sekarang kamu begini," katanya kepada Tokyo di bawah, kepada lautan mobil dan motor yang meraung dengan mesin, "setelah sekian lama, Sasuke. Aku merasa bodoh."

_Aku juga _ikut dihembus bersama asap, ke dalam angin malam Tokyo. Rasanya seperti mengulang lagi semua saat ketika dia berharap dia tidak pernah mencium Sakura, dan pada saat yang sama, ingin melakukannya lagi. Rasanya sama seperti melihat gadis itu di atas kasurnya, seperti malaikat, menahannya pergi. Rasanya seperti melihat gadis itu dengan jaket kebesaran dan celana yang terlalu pendek, di atas jembatan penyeberangan, membisikkan selamat yang terlalu cepat.

Rasanya seperti dia kembali untuk gadis itu dan gadis itu kembali lagi untuknya, setelah sekian lama, tak peduli betapa sakitnya.

Dan mungkin, seperti ini saja, ia pernah dan masih menyukainya.

Mungkin begini saja.

.

**.fin**

* * *

**A/N **| _1) Todai: Tokyo Daigaku, universitas ternama di Jepang_

Thank you **blackpapillon **for hoisting me up from this lack of self-esteem u_u (menggelung) I hope you guys enjoy. Review dan konkrit akan sangat dihargai. Terima kasih sudah membaca.

_**littleparadox.**_


End file.
